


☆彡Mine☆彡 •Hybrid C.A.L.M•

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ashton, Bottom Calum, Lion!Luke, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Top Luke, Top Michael, Wolf!Michael, bunny!Ashton, fem!ashton, fem!calum, puppy!calum, there will be smut, warning this may suck but I'll try my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C-can i h-have my c-collar b-b-back p-please?" </p>
<p>"Please who?" </p>
<p>"P-please Daddy." </p>
<p>"See now was it that hard princess?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	☆彡Mine☆彡 •Hybrid C.A.L.M•

Ashton, Calum, Luke, and Michael are all friends and are in a band, that is very popular around the world called 5 Seconds Of Summer. 

They are now going on a well deserved 6 month break, and are already 2 months in spending time with their families. 

Now they are back in LA spend some alone, but Ashton does know that Calum, Luke, and Michael are staying in the same house to together with out him. 

He also doesn't know They are in a relationship together. Even though before they when on break Ashton started feeling like he like all 3 of them a little bit more than just friends, because they were playing spin the bottle (don't ask why it's a long story) and all ended up kissing each other (but at all at the same time duh) and to Ashton kissing all of them just felt to right but the thought it was just a little crush, but nope he has been think about then none stop ever since.

~  
WARNINGS! 

•This book will DD/lg and if your uncomfortable with that then don't read this book lol. 

•Will Contain smut :3 

 

•2013!Ashton 2014!Calum   
HybridBunny!Ashton HybridPuppy!Calum   
Bottom!Ashton Bottom Calum   
fem!Ashton Fem!Calum 

2016!Luke 2016!Michael  
PureBloodedLion!Luke •. PureBlooded Wolf!Michael  
Top!Luke Top!Michael

*Pure Blooded means they can shift into their animal, and also don't have ears or tails in their human form.


End file.
